Mandy
by MerlinsBraut
Summary: Dr.Reid muss verdeckt ermitteln und trifft auf ein ganz besonderes Mädchen


Mandy

**Mandy**

_Wie konnte Gideon bloß __**mich**__ hierhin schicken?_ Mit diesen Worten im Kopf betritt Dr. Spencer Reid langsam die Eingangshalle des Shelbyhill- College. _Ich befinde mich jetzt in dem zweitgrößten College Seattles. _Natürlich ist ihm bei diesem Gedanken nicht gerade wohl im Magen. Er sieht sich unsicher um. Aus allen Richtungen strömen Studenten, junge Menschen, an ihm vorbei. _Wie sie mich ansehen...so wie damals. Ich will hier weg! _Er hält seine Tasche noch fester umklammert und schüttelt den Kopf.Dann heftet er den Blick fest auf den Lageplan an der Pinnwand und steuert gerade darauf zu. _Hier bin ich erst mal sicher. _Er bleibt eine Weile ganz dicht am Lageplan stehen und denkt über den Fall nach. Als sie im Besprechungsraum saßen und JJ die Akten ausgeteilt hatte, fiel sein Blick sofort auf die Fotos der Opfer. Alles junge Mädchen. 13 Studentinnen dieses College. Vergewaltigt und ermordet. Aufgeschlitzt. Vom Bauchnabel bis zum Brustbein. Hübsche junge Mädchen einfach benutzt und weggeschmissen. Es tat ihm weh, diese Fotos zu betrachten. Sie hatten noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich, waren jünger als er selbst. Den anderen war aufgefallen, dass er die Bilder sehr lange betrachtete. Für ihn ungewöhnlich lange. Dann hat Gideon die Worte ausgesprochen, die sie alle dachten. Die Worte, die ihn schließlich hierher geschickt hatten. „Reid, warum schauen Sie sich nicht mal in dem College um?" Reid schrak hoch. Er wurde erst blass, dann rot. Er fing an, etwas zu stammeln. Davon, dass er Colleges nicht mag, dass er da nicht hin möchte. Doch dann sah er den bohrenden Blick von Morgan. Er sah weiter in die Runde. Auch Hotchner sah ihn ernst, ja fast streng an. Und da konnte er nicht mehr nein sagen. Was sollte das auch? Er ist ein Agent des FBI und kann sich doch von einem ganz normalen College keine Angst einjagen lassen. Blödsinn.

Also steht er jetzt hier. Sie haben ihm Elle als Unterstützung zur Seite gestellt. Aber sie ist noch nicht da. Sie kommt erst morgen. Morgen. Was für ein Wort. Er muss sogar die Nacht hier verbringen. _Ich bekomme ein Zimmer...genau wie damals. Ein kleines unpersönliches Zimmer. Ein Zimmer, in dem ich immer alleine bin, mich niemand besucht... _Da wird er plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er wird angerempelt. Er stolpert, fällt auf die Knie. Seine Tasche fällt ihm aus der Hand, alle Unterlagen verteilen sich auf den Fußboden. Wütend dreht er sich um. „Können Sie nicht aufpa..." Er stockt. Er blickt in ein besorgtes Augenpaar. „Das tut mir leid. Entschuldigung. Hast du dir wehgetan?" Vor ihm steht ein kleines junges Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren und Sommersprossen. Sie reicht ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Reid ergreift sie mürrisch und steht auf. Er mustert sie lange. Sie lächelt ihn an. Ihre grünen Augen blitzen dabei fast magisch. Sie ist wirklich sehr klein, fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als er. Sie trägt eine weiße Bluse, einen knielangen olivefarbenen Rock und gelb-orange geringelte Kniestrümpfe. Spencer kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie hockt sich hin und fängt an, seine Papiere, die über den halben Flur verstreut liegen, einzusammeln. „Halt, du kannst nicht..." Doch Reids Protest kam zu spät. Das Mädchen hat bereits gelesen, dass diese Papiere vom FBI sind. „Du bist vom FBI? Meine Güte. Das ist ja aufregend!" Spencer reißt ihr grob die Akten aus der Hand. „Das geht dich nichts an! Das sind Angelegenheiten des FBI." Das Mädchen steht langsam auf und blickt traurig zu ihm rauf. „Das...das tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass das so geheim ist. Entschuldige bitte." Sie wendet sich mit gesenktem Kopf ab. Doch bevor sie gehen kann, hält Reid sie vorsichtig am Arm fest. „Warte, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so gemein zu dir sein. Ja, du hast recht. Ich bin vom FBI. Wir untersuchen hier einen Fall. Wir...ähm...das heißt, meine Kollegin ist noch nicht hier, sie kommt erst morgen." Spencer verhaspelte sich wieder mal total und wurde rot. Die Röte seiner Wangen verstärkte sich noch, als das Mädchen ihm dann auch noch tief in die Augen sah. „Wie heißt du? Ich bin Mandy." Sie streckt ihm ihre zarte feingliedrige Hand entgegen. Reid schaut die Hand erst eine Weile an, bevor er sie zaghaft ergreift. „R...Reid. Ich...ich heiße Dr. Spencer Reid." Sie lächelt. Wieder dieses magische Lächeln. Dieses Blitzen in den Augen. „Ein Doktor? Du bist ein Doktor? Das ist ja toll. Und du heißt Spencer? Das ist ja ein hübscher Name. Nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Spencer." Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und geht über den Flur davon.

Reid sieht ihr noch lange nach, bevor er sich auf den Weg macht, das Büro des Direktors zu suchen. Er ist aufgeregt, sehr aufgeregt. Er wird erst wieder etwas ruhiger, als er die Tür seines kleinen Zimmers hinter sich schließt und sich auf das unbezogene, viel zu weiche Bett fallen lässt. Er starrt an die Decke. _Wie der Direktor mich angeschaut hat..."Was? Sie sind der Mann, den mir das FBI geschickt hat?" Das hat er gesagt. Und mich dabei von oben bis unten angeschaut. „Und ein Doktor sind Sie?" Das glaubt mir nie jemand. Sie müssen es immer erst schwarz auf weiß sehen. Egal wo ich hinkomme. Doch das Mädchen hat mir geglaubt. Wie hieß sie? Mandy. Ja, Mandy. Ein schöner Name. Sie war irgendwie komisch. Aber nett. Sie war der erste Mensch an diesem College, der nett zu mir war. Die anderen Studenten haben mich auch so angesehen wie der Direktor. Ganz genau so. „Was ist das denn für einer?" Seht euch mal diesen Freak an..." Eye, guck mal, wie der rumläuft." Ich habe ganz genau gehört, was sie sich zu getuschelt haben. Aber ich habe so getan, als hörte ich nichts. Das kann ich gut. Das habe ich schon oft genug gemacht. Und es klappt. Ich bin einfach an ihnen vorbei gegangen. Niemand hat mir ein Bein gestellt oder mir etwas nach geworfen oder gespuckt. So wie damals. Ich ignoriere sie und sie ignorieren mich. Ich bin Luft. Das ist besser für mich. Doch Mandy hat mich beachtet. Sie hat mich angerempelt...und mir geholfen. Sie hat sich sogar bei mir entschuldigt. Ich war unfreundlich zu ihr. Sie hat es ja nur gut gemeint. Ob ich es wagen kann, in die Mensa zu gehen?_ Reid sieht auf seine Armbanduhr. 12:15 Uhr. Er setzt sich langsam auf und sieht sich in dem Zimmer um, dass er für die nächsten Tage bewohnen wird. Ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, ein Spiegel. Eine kleine Küche, ein Badezimmer. Mehr nicht. Langweilig. Er steht auf und öffnet seinen Koffer. Er hat beschlossen, noch etwas mit dem Essen zu warten. Er wird gehen, wenn in der Mensa nicht mehr soviel los ist. In einer halben Stunde vielleicht. Er räumt seine wenigen Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank. Auf den Tisch legt er ein paar Bücher und die Akten für diesen Fall. Dann tritt er vor den Spiegel. Nach einigen kritischen Blicken entschließt er sich, die Krawatte lieber in den Schrank zu hängen. Er geht nervös mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen im Raum auf und ab. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Er hat Angst. Angst vor diesem fremden Zimmer, Angst vor den vielen Menschen hier. Er setzt sich auf den Stuhl und nimmt sich die Akte. Er geht sie noch ein weiteres Mal Schritt für Schritt durch. Als er sich wieder sicherer fühlt, geht er zur Tür, öffnet sie, atmet tief durch und geht nach draußen.

Er geht über den Flur und direkt in die Mensa. Die Studenten, an denen er vorbei kommt, beachtet er mit keinem Blick. Er geht den ganzen Weg mit gesenktem Kopf. Wie damals. Er kannte das ganze College blind. Damit er niemanden anschauen musste. Das macht er heute genau so. Er sieht niemanden an. In der Mensa ist immer noch sehr viel los. Fast alle Tische sind besetzt. Als er den Raum betritt, verstummen für einen kurzen Moment alle Gespräche.

Jetzt passiert es wieder. Alle sehen mich an. Gleich werden sie zu Rufen anfangen. „Muttersöhnchen"..."Schwächling"..."Memme"..."Verrückter"..."Schitzo".

Er kann sie hören. In seinem Kopf hört er sie. Er schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Die Studenten haben inzwischen ihre Gespräche wieder aufgenommen. Reid öffnet die Augen wieder und nimmt sich ein Tablett. Er steht vor den Auslagen und hat plötzlich gar keinen Hunger mehr. Doch er zwingt sich schließlich dazu, wenigstens ein Müsli zu essen. Dazu nimmt er sich noch ein Päckchen Orangensaft. Er bezahlt, dreht sich um und sucht einen ruhigen Tisch. Schließlich findet er einen ganz in der Ecke. Auf seinem Gesicht erscheint plötzlich ein zufriedener Ausdruck. _Wenigstens essen kann ich hier in Ruhe._ Er geht zu dem Tisch hinüber und setzt sich mit dem Rücken zu den anderen. Er betrachtet die Wand, während er den Strohhalm des Trinkpäckchens auspackt. Er sieht auf sein Tablett und ein Schreck lässt ihn zusammen zucken. Die Milch! Wo, zum Teufel, ist die Milch! Er ärgert sich über sich selbst. Er hat sie vergessen. Er dreht sich auf seinem Stuhl um. Er lässt seine Augen in Sekundenschnelle über die Theke wandern. Da ist kein Krug mit Milch. Seine Stirn zieht sich in Falten. Er muss doch irgendwo sein. Seine Augen huschen über die ganze Mensa. Da legt sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Reid fährt vor Schreck zusammen. Er dreht sich ruckartig um. Mandy steht hinter ihm...mit einem Krug kalter Milch. „Hier! Suchst du die?" Sie hält ihm den Krug entgegen. Reid entspannt sich etwas. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigt sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Da...danke. Das hab ich gesucht...Woher...?" Sie setzt sich zu ihm, ihm gegenüber. „Woher ich das wusste? Dussel, ich hab dich beobachtet. Du benimmst dich echt eigenartig." Sie gießt ihm Milch in seine Müslischale. „Ich habe Hunger bekommen, ich hol mir auch was." Und bevor Reid noch irgend etwas erwidern kann, ist sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Als Mandy zurück kommt hat sie ihr ganzes Tablett gefüllt, mit allem, was man sich vorstellen kann. Müsli, Obst, Joghurt, warme Brötchen, Marmelade und ein großer Krug Orangensaft. Sie setzt sich ihm wieder gegenüber und stellt das Tablett vor sich ab. Reid schaut ungläubig darauf. „Wi...willst du das alles essen?" Mandy lacht. Ein lautes ehrliches Lachen. „Nein, ich hab dir auch etwas mitgebracht." Sie knufft Spencers Arm. „Du Dussel." Reid reibt sich lächelnd seinen Arm. Er fängt an, am Strohhalm zu saugen. _Warum nennt sie mich immer Dussel? Wofür hält sie mich? Für einen dummen Jungen? Ich will kein Dussel sein. Ich werde es ihr sagen. Sie soll mich nicht mehr so nennen. Nie wieder! Sie soll... _Er wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen...durch ein lautes schlürfendes Geräusch. Sein Orangensaft, das Trinkpäckchen, es ist alle. Er blickt auf. Er hat das Gefühl, dass alle ihn ansehen. Er sieht zu Mandy. Sie lächelt ihn an. Reid wird rot. Er stottert. Da legt Mandy ihre Hand auf seine. „Hey Spencer, was ist denn mit dir?" Reid entzieht sich ihrer Hand, steht wortlos auf und geht aus der Mensa.

Mandy sieht ihm nach. Dann steht sie auf und folgt ihm. Er ist nach draußen gegangen. In den Garten. Sie findet ihn schließlich auf einer Bank sitzend. Hinter ihm ein großes Beet mit hohen leuchtenden Sonnenblumen. Sie pflückt eine ab und setzt sich neben ihn. Mandy streckt ihm die Blume entgegen. „Hier. Für dich. Damit du wieder lächelst." Spencer dreht sich zu ihr um. Er nimmt ihr die Blume aus der Hand, wobei sich ihre Hände für einen kurzen Moment berühren. „Danke. Das ist lieb von dir." Mandy hält seine Hand fest in ihren beiden Händen. Sie sieht ihm fest in die Augen. Reid weicht ihrem Blick aus. „Was ist los mit dir, Spencer? Irgendetwas hast du doch. Willst du es mir nicht sagen?" Reid sieht ihr in die Augen. Mandy fällt das erste Mal auf, was für schöne haselnussbraune Augen Spencer hat. Dann fängt Reid an zu erzählen. Er fängt an und hört nicht mehr auf. Er erzählt ihr alles. Von seiner Kindheit, seiner Mutter, seinen Jahren auf dem College, seinen Kollegen. Dinge, die er niemals jemandem erzählt hat, vertraut er diesem fremden Mädchen an. Als er geendet hat, ist sein Gesicht feucht von Tränen. Auch Mandy hat geweint. Seine Geschichte hat ihr die Augen geöffnet. Sie hat verstanden, warum er so ist. Sie drückt seine Hand. Spencer blickt ihr tief in die Augen und lächelt sie an. „Danke. Das hat mir wirklich geholfen. Vielen Dank fürs zuhören." Er legt seine Hand an ihre Wange und wischt ihr zärtlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Danke, Mandy."

I remember all my life  
Raining down as cold as ice  
A shadow of a man  
A face through a window  
Crying in the night  
The night goes into

Morning, just another day  
Happy people pass my way  
Looking in their eyes  
I see a memory  
I never realized  
How happy you made me oh Mandy

Westlife – Mandy

Dann reißt er plötzlich seinen Blick von ihren funkelnden grünen Augen los. _Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Ich bin beruflich hier. Ich muss arbeiten. _„T...tut mir leid. Ich muss weg."

Mit diesen Worten erhebt sich Spencer und geht schnellen Schrittes zur Eingangstür. Mandy bleibt ratlos zurück. Seine Sonnenblume hat er auch auf der Bank liegengelassen. Reid bleibt erst wieder stehen, als er vor seiner Zimmertür steht. Er sucht hektisch in seinen Hosentaschen nach dem Schlüssel. Als er ihn gefunden hat, schließt er auf, betritt „sein" Zimmer und schließt hinter sich ab. Er lässt sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und nimmt die Akten für diesen Fall zur Hand. Er liest sie nochmals durch und schließt dann kurz die Augen, um das gelesene besser verarbeiten zu können. _Ich muss jetzt anfangen. Ich muss zum Direktor gehen und ihn darum bitten, Studenten befragen zu dürfen. So viele wie nur möglich. So schnell wie möglich. Elle wird morgen weitermachen und danach werden wir zusammen die Gespräche auswerten. Ich hoffe, wir finden den Täter. Was ist, wenn er wieder mordet? Was ist, wenn ich dann hier bin? Ihn nicht aufhalten kann? Was werden die anderen dann über mich denken? Dann habe ich versagt. Das darf nicht passieren! _ Er erhebt sich vom Stuhl und nimmt seine Tasche zur Hand. In diese verstaut er alle Unterlagen, einen Notizblock und Stifte. Dann macht er sich erneut auf den Weg zum Direktor.

Als er aus dem Büro wieder heraustritt, ist sein Gesicht schweißnass. Er lehnt sich außen an die Tür und schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Er atmet tief ein und aus. Der Direktor hat Reid einen Klassenraum zugewiesen, in dem er am frühen Abend einige der Studenten befragen kann. Er geht zurück in den Park, in der Hoffnung, dass Mandy immer noch da sein würde. Er tritt aus der Tür hinaus und seine Augen suchen in sekundenschnelle die Umgebung nach ihr ab. Doch sie ist nicht da. Seufzend lässt er sich auf die Bank sinken. Die gleiche Bank wie vorhin. _Der Direktor hat mich schon wieder so abwertend angesehen. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie das alleine schaffen?" Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Elle morgen erst kommt. Da sah er plötzlich ganz erleichtert aus. Er traut es mir nicht zu. Niemand traut es mir zu. Noch nicht einmal ich selbst. Ich werde den Täter nicht schnappen. Er wird wieder morden...und vergewaltigen. Aber ich darf das nicht zulassen! Dafür bin ich doch hier. Meine Kollegen vertrauen mir. Ich darf sie nicht enttäuschen. Ich will sie nicht enttäuschen. Aber wie mache ich das? Wie fange ich das an? Ich habe noch nicht einmal ein Profil. Wie soll ich ihn da fassen? Was ist, wenn er bewaffnet ist?_ Reid sieht an sich herunter auf seine Pistole im Halfter an seinem Gürtel. Seine Augen verdunkeln sich. _Was ist, wenn ich schießen muss? Ich habe das schon einmal getan, aber kann ich das wieder? Damals musste ich Hotch retten, er war in Gefahr. Er hätte getötet werden können. Aber kann ich den Mann erschießen, wenn er mich bedroht? _Plötzlich schreckt er auf, als er spürt, dass sich jemand neben ihn gesetzt hat. Vorsichtig wirft er einen verstohlenen Blick zur Seite. Es ist Mandy.

Sie trägt jetzt eine leichte hellbraune Strickjacke und hat sich eine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt. Den Kopf hat sie an der Bank angelehnt und ganz tief in den Nacken gelegt. Sie hat ihr Gesicht ganz der Sonne zugewandt. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt ihre Mundwinkel. Sie sieht sehr glücklich aus. Spencer merkt plötzlich, dass er sie beobachtet und errötet leicht. Er wendet seinen Blick von ihr ab. „Na, genießt du auch die Sonnenstrahlen?" Sie sieht ihn jetzt an. Auch durch ihre Sonnenbrille nehmen ihre magisch-grünen Augen ihn wieder in Beschlag. Er versinkt in ihnen. „Ähmm, nein...ich ähhh, ich hab dich gesucht." Mandy ist überrascht. Sie atmet tief ein. „W...was? Du hast mich gesucht? Mich? Warum? Hast du Fragen an mich wegen deinem Fall?" „Nein, Mandy. Ich wollte mich noch mal bei dir bedanken. Mir hat lange nicht mehr jemand so lange zugehört...Danke. Ich hab dir Sachen erzählt...ich weiß auch nicht warum. Die weiß niemand."

Mandy legt ihre Hand auf Spencers. Sie ist kalt. Er zuckt kurz, will seine Hand ihrer entziehen. Doch sie hält sie einfach fest. Ganz unbeeindruckt von seinem Befreiungsversuch. Reid gibt auf. Er sieht sie an, leichte Wut in seinem Blick. Er ist wütend darüber, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lässt. Das ist ihm zu nah...viel zu viel Nähe. Mandy erwidert seinen Blick. Sie hält ihm solange stand, bis Spencer zu Boden sieht. Da lässt sie seine Hand los und sieht ihn traurig an. „Du kannst mir vertrauen, Spencer." Reid reagiert überrascht. Mandys Ehrlichkeit verblüfft ihn. Er sieht ihr erneut in die Augen. „Was...was meinst du? Was meinst du damit? Wie soll ich dir vertrauen? Ich kenne dich doch gar nicht." Seine Stimme ist fester geworden, sicherer. Er empfindet Wut darüber, wie dieses fremde Mädchen mit ihm spricht.

„Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich. Ich glaube, wir kennen uns besser, als wir denken. Du hast Angst vor Nähe. Mir geht es genauso. Doch dir vertraue ich. Du hast Angst vor vielen Menschen. Ich habe gesehen, wie du in der Aula standest, als du ankamst. Du wärest am liebsten unsichtbar gewesen. Du fühlst genauso wie ich. Ich habe auch ständig Angst. Ich wünschte, die Zeit auf dem College wäre endlich vorbei...Meine Eltern haben mich hier hergeschickt. Ich wurde nicht einmal gefragt. Meine Eltern...ständig haben sie über mich bestimmt. Ich habe noch nie eine Entscheidung selbst getroffen. Und mich nie getraut, mich dagegen aufzulehnen. Ich wollte das alles nicht! Die Schule..." Reid sieht Tränen in ihren Augen. Vorsichtig nimmt er ihre Hand in seine. Nervös kaut Mandy auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie setzt ihre Sonnenbrille ab und wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie unter Schluchzern weitererzählt. „ Ich...ich wurde...geschlagen. Immer wieder. Angespuckt. Ich war Dreck...nichts wert." Spencer nickt. „Mir ging es genauso. Doch du bist etwas wert. Du bist wichtig. Du brauchst nur jemanden, der dir dieses Gefühl gibt. Ich habe meine Kollegen. Sie haben mir geholfen, sie sind für mich da. Immer. Sie zeigen mir, dass ich wichtig für das Team bin." Mandy sieht ihn lange an. „Ich habe niemanden. Ich bin schon immer ganz alleine gewesen. Ich hatte nie Freunde." Sie sieht verlegen zu Boden. „Und ich habe immer noch keine. Ich lerne hier zwar viele Leute kennen, doch Freundschaften entwickeln sich nie. Ich tue immer total selbstsicher...dabei habe ich Angst. Ich verstecke mich immer hinter einer Maske, die ich selber nicht ausstehen kann. Ich hasse das. Doch ohne diese Maske bin ich nicht sicher. Ich habe Angst, Spencer." Nachdem sie geendet hat, ist ihr Gesicht rot vom weinen. Sie legt ihren Kopf an Reids Schulter. Reid legt vorsichtig einen Arm um sie. „Ich...ich passe auf, dass dir nichts passiert. Ich...ähm...das ist mein Job. Deswegen bin ich hier. Und ähm...Mandy...ähm...ich...ich mag dich." Mandy sieht ihn überrascht an. Dann schlingt sie die Arme um Reids zarten Körper und schließt an seine Schulter gelehnt ihre Augen. „Ich mag dich auch, Spencer." Doch die Zuneigung, die Spencer für Mandy empfindet, ist mehr die Liebe eines Bruders zu seiner Schwester. Da er spürt, dass sie genauso empfindet wie er, lässt er diese ungewohnte Berührung zu. Bei jeder anderen Person, ob Frau oder Kollege, wäre er geflüchtet, hätte sich unwohl gefühlt. Doch bei Mandy ist alles anders.

Er fühlt sich wohl. Sie schützen und wärmen sich gegenseitig. Er fühlt sich geborgen und verstanden. Er hat jemanden gefunden, dem er grenzenlos vertrauen kann. Er drückt zart Mandys Hand und schließt ebenfalls seine Augen. Sie lassen sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen.

When you're down and troubled  
and you need some loving care  
And nothing, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me  
and soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night

You just call out my name  
and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter spring summer or fall  
All you have to do is to call  
And I'll be there  
Yes I will  
You've got a friend

Carole King - You've Got A Friend

Sie sitzen eine Weile so da, bis Reid auf seine Uhr sieht. 15:36 Uhr. So langsam müsste er sich das ihm zugeteilte Klassenzimmer ansehen und alles für die Befragungen vorbereiten. Er lässt Mandys Hand los und rückt etwas von ihr ab. Sofort schlägt sie die Augen auf und sieht sich erschrocken nach ihm um. „Ich bin noch da. Keine Angst." Reid lächelt sie zaghaft an. „Aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich muss arbeiten. Es tut mir leid." Er steht von der Bank auf und geht schlendernd ein paar Schritte weiter, bis er stehen bleibt und sich zu ihr umdreht. „Aber ich komme morgen wieder hierher, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du auch da wärst." Mandy sieht ihm lächelnd nach. „Natürlich, Spencer. Ich freue mich."

Spencer wendet sich lächelnd von ihr ab und geht durch die Tür nach drinnen. Mandy sieht ihm noch eine Weile nach, bevor sie sich wieder der Sonne zuwendet. Es ist warm geworden und sie krempelt die Ärmel ihrer Bluse nach oben. Ihre Arme sind gesprenkelt mit Sommersprossen. Wegen ihnen wurde sie gequält, sogar im Kindergarten schon. Die anderen Kinder fanden sie ekelig, wollten sie nicht anfassen, nicht mit ihr spielen. Mittlerweile hat sie gelernt, ihre Sommersprossen zu akzeptieren. Ab und zu zeigt sie sie sogar in der Öffentlichkeit. _Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Die Dinger gehören halt zu mir. Warum verstehen die anderen das bloß nicht? Meine Mutter hat mir früher immer gesagt, ich müsse mit ihnen leben. Meine Mutter hatte immer etwas an mir auszusetzen. Ich durfte nie das anziehen, was ich wollte. „Das gehört sich doch nicht, Kind". Ich höre es immer noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Doch wenigstens ist sie gesund...Spencers Mutter ist krank. Schizophrenie. Wie hat er das bloß ausgehalten die ganzen Jahre? Aber er liebt sie. Er liebt sie sehr. Das muss sehr schwer für ihn sein. Aber er wird respektiert. Er hat Menschen um sich, die ihn mögen. Ich merke, dass ihn das stark macht. Er ist stark. Ich wünsche mir, dass er länger hier bleibt...oder mich mitnimmt. Ich will nicht mehr hier bleiben...Ich will bei ihm sein. Bei ihm fühle ich mich wohl. Er ist mein Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Er fühlt so wie ich. Ich werde ihn fragen, ob ich mit ihm mitgehen darf, wenn er wieder nach Hause fährt._

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schließt sie die Augen und döst ein.

Reid verlässt das Klassenzimmer mit einem leichten Schweißfilm auf der Stirn. Er lehnt sich an die Wand gegenüber und schaut auf seine Uhr. 20:53 Uhr. Die Befragungen haben lange gedauert. Er ist müde. Schnellen Schrittes macht er sich auf den Weg in sein Studentenzimmer. Während er läuft, gehen ihm viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Der Tag heute...Mandy...Die Studenten... . Er lockert seinen Hemdkragen. _Ich habe immer noch keine Spur von dem Täter. Wer kann es bloß sein? Habe ich ihn gerade befragt? Bin ich ihm heute schon über den Weg gelaufen? Habe ich ihm vielleicht sogar in die Augen gesehen? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Doch ich muss ihn finden! Ich muss einfach! Die Studenten hier sind in Gefahr. Auch Mandy ist in Gefahr...Mandy, ich werde dich beschützen!_

Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer, im gleichen Flur, hört er plötzlich jemanden weinen. Mit nachdenklichem Blick geht er einen Schritt auf die Zimmertür zu. _Soll ich klopfen? Fragen, was los ist? Vielleicht möchte derjenige lieber alleine sein. Ich wollte früher nicht, dass mich jemand weinen sieht._ Als er einen Moment vor der fremden Tür steht, geht diese plötzlich auf. Spencer erschrickt sich furchtbar, als Mandy aus der Tür herausstürmt und ihm direkt in die Arme läuft. „M...Mandy! Meine Güte...was ist denn los?" Er hält sie fest an den Schultern, damit sie nicht vor ihm fliehen kann. Mandy sieht ihn mit gerötetem Gesicht an. Auf ihren Wangen glitzern ein paar Tränen. „Spencer? Wa...was machst du denn hier?" Reid führt sie vorsichtig mit einem Arm um ihren Schultern zu seinem Zimmer. „Mein Zimmer liegt auch auf diesem Flur. Komm, ich mach dir erst mal einen heißen Kakao und dann erzählst du mir, was passiert ist." Mandy lässt sich bereitwillig in sein Zimmer führen. Spencer dirigiert sie zu seinem Bett und sie setzt sich darauf. Als er in der kleinen Teeküche verschwindet, sieht sie sich in dem Zimmer um. _Nichts persönliches von Spencer, keine persönlichen Dinge. Er wird bald wieder fahren, er wird nicht länger bleiben._ Als ihr dies so deutlich klar wird, fängt sie erneut an zu weinen. Aus der Küche hört sie ein besorgtes Rufen: "Alles ok? Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sekunden später steht Reid vor ihr mit einer Tasse dampfenden Kakao in der Hand...und einer Rolle Toilettenpapier. Er errötet leicht, als er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkt. „Tut mir leid...Ich habe keine Taschentücher. Nur das hier." Abwertend hält er die Rolle hoch. Mandy lächelt. „Kein Problem, das geht auch. Danke." Sie nimmt ihm die Rolle aus der Hand und weist mit der anderen Hand auf den Platz neben sich. Spencer setzt sich sofort, noch immer den heißen Becher in der Hand. Mandy schnäuzt sich geräuschvoll in das Papier und wischt sich dann die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Das Papierknäuel und die Rolle legt sie neben sich und nimmt Reid den Kakao aus der Hand. Bevor sie anfängt, zu erzählen, nimmt sie einen großen Schluck aus dem Becher. „Ich...ich habe meine Eltern angerufen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich das College verlassen will." Reids erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck nimmt sie nicht wahr. Sie hat ihren Blick fest auf den Kakaobecher fixiert. „Meine Mutter hat getobt. So wütend habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Sie hat mich angeschrieen. Sie würde ja schließlich das College bezahlen, sie hätten extra das beste College für mich ausgesucht. Ich wäre undankbar und würde mein Leben wegschmeißen." Ihre Stimme, die leise ist und verletzt wirkt, wird plötzlich fest und sicher. „Doch ich weiß, was ich tue! Ich will mit dir kommen! Wenn du abreist, werde ich mitfahren! Das weiß ich ganz genau. Ich habe einen Freund gefunden...endlich. Ich hatte noch nie einen so guten Freund wie dich...und möchte ihn nicht gleich wieder verlieren." Obwohl Reid dasselbe empfindet und auch sehr glücklich wäre, wenn er Mandy nicht verlieren würde, siegt seine Vernunft. „Aber wir kennen uns doch noch gar nicht so lange... . Woher willst du denn wissen, dass ich so ein guter Freund für dich sein kann?" Mandy sieht ihm das erste Mal in diesem Gespräch in die Augen. „Weil ich in deinen Augen das sehen kann, was ich fühle. Wir sind wie Geschwister, wir haben ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht. Wir fühlen dasselbe. Du tust mir gut und ich spüre, dass ich dir auch gut tue. Meine Eltern haben mich früher von Psychiater zu Psychiater geschleift, doch keinem habe ich mich anvertraut. Sie waren mir fremd. Doch dir erzählte ich sofort alles. Wir waren uns von Anfang an ganz nah." Sie ergreift Reids Hand. Er schluckt. Er schaut weg. Das sind genau seine Gefühle. Wie kann das sein? „Mandy, ähm, du hast Recht. Du tust mir wirklich sehr gut. Ich habe nie zuvor mit jemandem über meine Mutter gesprochen, nie jemandem meine tiefsten Gefühle verraten." Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck sieht er sie an und nur mühsam kommt der nächste Satz über seine Lippen. „Ich habe dir meine Seele offenbart." Diesen verletzten Blick hält sie nicht aus. Sie stellt den Becher auf den Fußboden und schließt Reid in ihre Arme. Er ist kalt, er zittert. Mit verkrampften Griff erwidert er diese innige Umarmung. Seinen Kopf legt er auf ihre Schulter und fängt an zu weinen. Mandy ist entsetzt. Mit so einer Reaktion hat sie nicht gerechnet, hat sie noch nie erlebt. Sie hält den Jungen in ihrem Arm nur ganz fest. Nach ein paar Minuten hat Spencer sich wieder etwas beruhigt. _Ich fühle mich leer. Ich fühle mich nackt in der Dunkelheit. Was ist bloß los? Ich fühle mich, als hätte sie mich ausgesaugt...alles schlimme...aber auch alles gute hat sie mir genommen. Ich bin leer. Doch irgendwie...geht es mir gut. Ich fühle mich frei. Frei für einen Neuanfang. Wie ein Vogel, der aus seinem Käfig befreit wird. Ein innerer Käfig. __**Mein**__ innerer Käfig. Sie hat mich befreit._ Er hält sie weiterhin umklammert, bringt aber unter Schluchzern ein paar Sätze heraus, die seine ganzen Gefühle in Worte fassen. „Danke, Mandy. Du...du bist mir total wichtig. Ich...ich brauche dich. Komm mit mir, bitte!" Mandy streichelt ihm beruhigend über das braue Haar. „Ich verspreche es dir. Ich komme mit. Ich werde dich nicht mehr alleine lassen." Immer noch völlig überwältigt von seinem Gefühlsausbruch, lehnt sie ihren Kopf an seinen und schläft mit tränennassem Gesicht, aber glücklich, ein. Reid bemerkt nach ein paar Minuten, dass Mandys Atem ganz gleichmäßig geworden ist. Er versucht, sich von ihr zu lösen, doch es geht nicht. Ihr Griff hält ihn fest. Doch nicht wie sonst, ist ihm dies unangenehm. Früher fühlte er sich, als müsste er ersticken. Er fühlte sich bedrängt, in seiner Freiheit beraubt. Nie wurde er gefragt, ob er in den Arm genommen werden will. Sie haben es einfach getan. Sie haben ihm die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Jetzt fühlt er sich wohl, fühlt sich sicher und geborgen. Er merkt, dass Mandy eingeschlafen ist. Lächelnd schließt er ebenfalls seine Augen und schläft ein. Arm in Arm, Körper an Körper. Wie Bruder und Schwester.

Reid wacht auf, als ihn ein lautes Klopfen aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken lässt. Im ersten Moment weiß er nicht, wo er sich befindet. Es ist schon hell, er sieht sich im Zimmer um. Das viel zu weiche Bett, auf dem er sich befindet, Mandy schläft neben ihm. Er sieht auf den Wecker. 10:12 Uhr. _Ich hätte schon längst wach sein sollen! Warum habe ich bloß verschlafen? Das ist mir noch nie passiert!_ Ärgerlich über sich selbst steht er schnell auf und geht an die Tür. Als er sie öffnet, steigt ihm sofort Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Vor ihm steht Elle. Sie sieht ihn fragend an...und etwas besorgt. „Guten Morgen, Reid. Ist dir etwas passiert? Wie geht es dir? Ich warte seit halb 10 auf dich." Reid ist diese Situation unheimlich peinlich. Er ist noch nie zu spät gekommen. Was sollte er Elle jetzt bloß sagen? Schließlich entscheidet er sich für die Wahrheit. „Es...Es tut mir leid, Elle. Ich habe...ich habe geschlafen. Tut mir leid." Elle stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und blickt über Reids Schulter hinweg, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung in seinem Zimmer wahrnimmt. Mandy ist aufgestanden und ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen ins Bad gegangen. Elle sieht ihrem Kollegen wissentlich lächelnd ins Gesicht. Aha, sagt ihr Blick. Das ist also der Grund für dein verschlafen. Reid kann ihre Gedanken perfekt lesen und die Farbe in seinem Gesicht nimmt einen noch dunkleren Ton an. „Nein, Elle! Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Mandy ist...sie ist meine Freundin." Elle nickt leicht. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen sagt ihm: Wusste ich's doch.

Er versucht weiter, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Nein...nicht so Freundin. Eine sehr gute Freundin. Meine beste Freundin. Sie war traurig und ich hab sie getröstet. Dann sind wir beide eingeschlafen." In diesem Moment kommt Mandy aus dem Bad zurück, stellt sich neben Reid, haucht ihm ein leises „Danke, Spencer" ins Ohr und küsst ihn sachte auf die Wange. Dazu muss sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen. Elle fragt sich in diesem Moment, wie alt das Mädchen wohl wäre. Ein Grinsen kann sie sich allerdings nicht verkneifen. Sie freut sich, dass er endlich eine Freundin gefunden hat. Sie mag den Kleinen sehr und wünscht ihm, dass er glücklich ist. Morgan und sie hatten, bevor sie anreiste, darüber gescherzt, wie sich ihr kleines Genie wohl schlagen würde umgeben von jungen Mädchen. _Scheinbar ganz gut. Morgan wird staunen, wenn ich ihm davon erzähle. Unser kleiner Casanova ist gerade mal einen Tag hier und schon liegt ein hübsches junges Mädchen in seinem Bett._ Elle wird aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie bemerkt, dass Reid sie böse ansieht. „War es das jetzt? Würdest du bitte in der Mensa auf mich warten, ich komme gleich!" Mit diesen Worten macht er ihr auch schon die Tür vor der Nase zu. Mit einem Schulterzucken wendet Elle sich ab und macht sich auf den Weg zur Mensa.

Reid lehnt sich von innen an die Tür._ Sie glaubt mir nicht. Das habe ich gemerkt. Soll sie doch denken, was sie will! Aber was ist, wenn sie den anderen davon erzählt? JJ? Morgan? Und Hotchner! Was wird mein Chef dazu sagen! Ich bin doch hier, um zu arbeiten. Aber das tue ich doch auch! Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn Elle alles falsch versteht. Wenn sie mir nicht glaubt. Traut sie mir so etwas wirklich zu? Dass ich mich lieber amüsiere anstatt zu arbeiten? Unfassbar! _ Wie ein Tiger im Käfig ist er im Zimmer umher gelaufen, bis er die Hand von Mandy auf seiner Schulter spürt. „Was ist denn los, Spencer? Woran denkst du? Du solltest dich lieber beeilen und deine Kollegin nicht noch länger warten lassen." Reid dreht sich zu ihr um und nimmt sie kurz und stürmisch in den Arm. Er hebt sie dabei leicht hoch, so dass ihre Füße über den Boden schweben. Nachdem er sie wieder abgestellt hat, drückt er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, greift sich seine Tasche und verschwindet aus der Tür. Mandy bleibt verwundert zurück. Einen Moment später öffnet sich die Tür erneut und Spencer streckt seinen Kopf herein. „Wenn du willst, kannst du hier auf mich warten. Wird nicht lange dauern. Ne Stunde vielleicht. Rausgehen können wir eh nicht, es regnet." Und schon ist er wieder weg. Draußen vor der Tür vergewissert er sich, wie jedes Mal, wenn er sein Zimmer verlässt, ob sein Hemd seine Waffe verbirgt. Unsicher zieht er es noch etwas nach unten. Er überlegt, sie abzulegen. Doch er befindet sich im Dienst und da ist es Vorschrift, eine Waffe zu tragen. Kopfschüttelnd geht er weiter. Mandy geht ebenfalls aus der Tür hinaus und zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie ist sich jetzt ganz sicher! Sie geht packen.

Als Reid die Mensa betritt, sucht er blitzschnell die Umgebung nach Elle ab. Sie hat ihn gesehen und winkt ihm zu. Er geht auf den Tisch zu, den sie sich ausgesucht hat. Ein heller freundlicher Tisch fast genau in der Mitte des Raumes. Reid lächelt zaghaft. _**Diesen**__ Tisch hätte ich mit Sicherheit nicht gewählt. Aber er passt zu Elle. Selbstsicher wirkt sie immer, in jeder Situation. Sie wird gerne beachtet. Und sie wird respektiert, von jedem. Obwohl sie neu im Team ist. Sie musste nie um ihren Platz kämpfen. Dafür wird sie bewundert. Dafür bewundere ich sie. Sie wirkt oft kühl und unnahbar. Doch ist sie wirklich so? Ist es nicht nur eine Fassade, um ihre Gefühle besser zu kontrollieren?_

Reid nimmt am Tisch platz. Auf dem Stuhl ganz dicht an der Wand, das Gesicht abgewandt von den paar Studenten, die sich um diese Uhrzeit noch hier befinden. Es ist ungewöhnlich leise hier, der Regen prasselt an die Fenster. Elle hat einen großen Becher Kaffee vor sich. Reid stellt seine Tasche auf seinen Stuhl und geht sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee holen. Während er an der Theke steht, wirft Elle einen Blick in den Zuckerstreuer auf dem Tisch. Fast leer. Sie dreht sich zu ihrem Kollegen um und wedelt mit dem Streuer: „Reid, bring noch Zucker mit. Der hier reicht für dich nicht." Reid wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Er wird rot, stammelt. Beim Bezahlen fällt ihm das ganze Kleingeld auf den Fußboden. Dieser eine Satz hat ihn komplett aus der Fassung gebracht. Alle haben sich nach ihm umgedreht. Tuscheln über seine Ungeschicklichkeit. Ein paar lachen. Selbst der Kassierer kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Reid dreht sich wütend um und geht auf Elle zu. Er setzt sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und lehnt sich etwas nach vorne über den Tisch. Er spricht mit fester, lauter Stimme. Sein Blick durchbohrt Elle. „Musste das sein? Warum hast du das gemacht? Macht dir das Spaß?" Elle senkt den Blick. So wütend hat sie ihn noch nie erlebt._ Dabei wollte ich doch gar nichts Böses. Ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall verletzen._ Sie legt ihre Hand auf Spencers Arm, doch dieser zieht ihn mürrisch weg. Sie seufzt tief und lenkt das Gespräch auf den Fall. „Hast du schon etwas herausfinden können? Wie sind die Befragungen verlaufen?"

Mit vor Wut immer noch zitternder Hand kramt er in seiner Tasche und zieht die Fallakte hervor. Er hält sie hoch und lässt sie vor Elle auf den Tisch fallen. „Hier! Lies es dir durch! Ich bin noch nicht weit gekommen, aber das hast du erwartet, oder?" Elle sieht ihn überrascht an. „Reid, nun sei nicht beleidigt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht habe. Und ich traue dir sehr wohl zu, dass du den Fall lösen kannst. Also, auf geht's. Erzähl!"

Spencer stellt also seine Gefühle zurück und schildert seiner Kollegin detailliert den Ablauf der Befragungen. Mit dem Finger deutet er ab und zu auf einen Namen, den er sich notiert hatte. Das Gespräch verläuft ungewöhnlich lange und Reid ist froh, als es vorüber ist.

Er steht von dem Stuhl auf, verabschiedet sich kurz von Elle und macht sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Er muss Mandy davon erzählen. Davon, wie seine Kollegin ihn gedemütigt hat. _Und ich dachte, sie respektiert mich. Dabei ist sie auch nicht besser als diese Studenten hier. _Mit Wut im Magen schließt er seine Zimmertür auf. „Mandy? Mandy?" Sie ist nicht da. Wo könnte sie sein? Im Garten? Nein, es regnet doch. Oder vielleicht doch? Reid zieht sich seine Jacke über und verlässt sein Zimmer wieder.

Während sich Spencer beim Gespräch mit Elle befindet, verlässt Mandy mit einem großen Koffer in der Hand ihr Zimmer. Sie muss den Koffer mit beiden Händen tragen, er ist sehr schwer. Ihre ganzen Habseligkeiten befinden sich darin. Sie war beim Direktor. Sie hat ihm gesagt, dass sie das College verlassen wird. Sie wird in einer anderen Stadt ganz neu anfangen. Er war sehr nett und verständnisvoll._ Er hat mir viel Glück gewünscht. Und mir gesagt, ich solle mich von meinen Freunden verabschieden. Welche Freunde denn? Hier hatte ich keine wirklichen Freunde. Er hat doch keine Ahnung. Er hat mich nie richtig gekannt. Im Gegensatz zu Spencer. Dieser fremde junge Mann hat direkt in mein Herz und meine Seele geblickt. Und ich in seine. Ich bin so froh, dass wir jetzt niemals getrennt werden._ Ihren Koffer stellt sie in die Eingangshalle und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl am Fenster. _Hier habe ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen. Ich habe ihn umgerannt. Er war wütend auf mich. Und er war so unsicher. Er redet nicht gerne mit fremden Menschen. Er fühlte sich unwohl. _Sie sieht aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Garten. Der Regen bildet tiefe Pfützen. Die Tropfen liegen friedlich auf den Blüten der Sonnenblumen. Ihre Gedanken verlieren sich. Der Regen macht sie trübsinnig. Sie bemerkt nicht die Gestalt, die am schwarzen Brett lehnt und sie beobachtet. Ein junger Mann, scheinbar ein Student. Seine grauen Augen mustern sie von oben bis unten. Als das Mädchen schließlich aufsteht und in den Garten hinausgeht, umspielt ein Grinsen seine Mundwinkel und er folgt ihr. Eine Hand dabei fest auf das Messer unter seiner Jacke gepresst.

Reid kommt in der Eingangshalle an. Er sieht sich um, noch immer auf der Suche nach Mandy. Als er einen Koffer neben einem Stuhl stehen sieht, stutzt er. Er geht darauf zu und nimmt den Anhänger, der an dem Griff baumelt, in die Hand. Mandys Name steht darauf. Er lächelt. Sie kommt also mit. Doch wo ist sie? Er geht an die Tür, die in den Garten hinausführt und schaut nach draußen. Er sieht die Sonnenblumen lange an. Er entscheidet sich, eine als Erinnerung abzupflücken und öffnet die Tür.

Als er gerade einen Schritt nach draußen setzen will und ihm der Wind den Regen ins Gesicht schlägt, hört er gedämpft einen Schrei. Den Schrei eines Mädchens. _Was war das? Habe ich das wirklich gehört? Vielleicht war das nur der Wind? Aber es hörte sich fast an wie...Mandy? Bitte...bitte lass es nur der Wind gewesen sein. _Mit zitternder Hand nimmt er seine Waffe und geht weiter in den Garten hinein. Er duckt sich hinter den Sonnenblumen und späht an ihnen vorbei. Was er sieht, versetzt ihm einen großen Schrecken. Er sieht einen Mann, der ein Mädchen vergewaltigt. Außerdem Blut, viel Blut. In der Hand des Mannes funkelt ein langes Messer, mit der anderen Hand hält er dem Mädchen den Mund zu. _Das ist der Mann, den wir gesucht haben. Der Mann, wegen dem ich hier bin. Ich habe ihn gefunden!_

Mit entschlossenem Blick tritt er aus seinem schützenden Versteck hervor. **„Stehen Sie auf, FBI!" **Die Waffe hat er fest auf den Täter gerichtet. Der Mann dreht sich erschrocken zu ihm um und hebt seine Hände in die Höhe, sein Messer lässt er fallen. Er gibt den Blick auf das Opfer frei. Als Reid sieht, wer da blutend und gedemütigt vor ihm liegt, springen bei ihm alle Sicherungen raus. Er ist zu keinen vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fähig. Kurzerhand und ohne Skrupel zu empfinden schießt er auf den jungen Mann vor ihm. Einmal...zweimal. Er hat ihm noch nicht einmal ins Gesicht gesehen, nicht gesehen, wie jung er ist. Dazu ist er nicht fähig. Sein Blick ist verschleiert. Tränen fließen aus seinen Augen, laufen die Wangen hinunter, vermischen sich mit dem Regen. Der Mann geht zu Boden, er fällt mit dem Gesicht in die nasse Erde. Er ist tot. Hingerichtet von einem Mann, dessen Schmerz nicht mehr zu ertragen ist. Reid fällt neben Mandy auf die Knie und drückt beide Hände auf die große Öffnung in ihrem Bauch.

Elle befindet sich noch immer in der Kantine, als plötzlich ein Schuss die Stille zerreißt. Dann noch einer. Sie springt auf und verschüttet dabei ihren Kaffee. _Reid, mein Gott Reid! _ Sie rennt in die Richtung, aus der die Schüsse kamen. Nach draußen, in den Regen. Ihre Waffe gezogen, betritt sie den Garten. Kupfergeruch schlägt ihr ins Gesicht...und der Geruch von Regen. Als sie an den Sonnenblumen vorbei ist, verliert sie vor Schreck fast ihre Waffe aus der Hand. Das Bild, das sich ihr bietet, ist grauenhaft. Sie sieht einen Mann mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen. Tot. Seine Jacke am Rücken blutverfärbt. Erschossen. Doch von wem? Reid? Sie sieht ihren Kollegen weinend auf dem Boden knien. Die Hände fest auf den Bauch einer jungen Frau gepresst. Ist sie tot? Nein, sie atmet. Flach und keuchend. Sie ist schmutzig, scheint sich einen Kampf mit ihrem Peiniger geliefert zu haben. Doch sie hat ihn verloren. Ihr Rock ist hochgeschoben, der Slip zerrissen. Sie wurde vergewaltigt. Elle kommen die Fotos der anderen Opfer in den Sinn. Sie sahen alle genauso aus. So viel Blut... Wie schwer ist sie verletzt? Wenn sie genauso zugerichtet ist, wie die anderen es waren, gibt es für sie keine Chance. Sie tritt näher an das grausame Szenario heran. „Reid? Spencer? Ich werde jetzt den Notruf alarmieren, bald wird deiner Freundin geholfen." Vorsichtig legt sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Doch er schüttelt sie ab, er hat keine Zeit für nette Worte und Gesten. Das einzige, was jetzt zählt, ist, dass er Mandy rettet. Sie lebt noch, sie atmet. Das ist seine Chance. Elle steht noch immer neben ihm, als sich Mandys Körper vor Schmerzen plötzlich aufbäumt. Erschrocken zieht er seine Hände weg. Doch Mandy greift nach einer Hand. Sie hält sie kraftlos fest. In diesem Moment weiß Reid, dass er sie verloren hat. Frische Tränen laufen heiß seine Wangen hinunter. Er beugt sich zu ihr, gibt ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange. Sie flüstert leise „Danke, Spencer" und schließt die Augen.

Darkness falls upon my eyes  
Recalls all the sleepless nights  
The shadows of my faceless pain  
The feeling of the deep dark rain  
Will my sad memories wash away?  
With my shame  
Will the rain wash away?  
The dreams of demons in my eyes  
Dreams of solitude I can't find  
Will the rain wash away?  
Will my sad memories wash away?  
My shame  
Will the rain wash away?  
The shadows of my faceless pain

Saturnus- rain wash me

Der Griff ihrer Hand ist locker. Sie fällt zu Boden. Reid legt seinen Kopf auf Mandys Brust und fängt an, hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Elle stellt sich hinter ihn und hilft ihm auf. Er muss hier weg, er darf nicht bei diesem toten Körper liegen. Doch ihr Kollege will nicht gehen. Er wehrt sich gegen ihren Griff. Doch Elle zieht ihn einfach in ihre Arme und hält ihn ganz fest. Sie wiegt ihn. Langsam wird er ruhiger. Er atmet gleichmäßig. Plötzlich fängt er stockend an zu sprechen. „Ich habe ihn getötet. Ich habe einen Menschen erschossen...und warum? **Warum? **Mandy ist tot. Sie kommt nicht wieder. Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen. Ich habe es ihr doch versprochen. Ich..."

Weiter kommt er nicht, er fängt erneut an zu weinen.

Als die Rettungskräfte eintreffen, sehen sie zwei junge FBI- Agenten, aneinander geklammert wie Schiffbrüchige im Kampf ums Überleben. Und zwei Tote. Einen jungen Mann, der von der richtigen Bahn abgekommen ist und ein junges Mädchen, das sein letztes Opfer wurde.

Drei Monate später

Reid und Elle verlassen das Büro gemeinsam. Sie verbringen viel Zeit zusammen, seit diesem einen schrecklichen Tag. Sie gehen gemeinsam Essen. Sehen gemeinsam fern. Sie verarbeiten gemeinsam, was passiert ist. Als sie gerade auf dem Weg in Elles Wohnung sind, fängt es an zu regnen. Reid blickt zum Himmel hinauf. Immer wenn es regnet, kommen die Bilder wieder hoch. Er sieht Mandy im Schmutz liegen. Das Blut, was im Boden versickert. Er kann sie nicht vergessen. Elle bemerkt Reids traurigen Blick und legt einen Arm um seine Schultern. Sie zieht ihn fest an sich ran. Er lässt es geschehen. Er genießt es sehr, sich anlehnen zu dürfen. Doch sein Blick wendet sich immer wieder dem Himmel zu. Doch jetzt lächelt er leicht. Es tut gut, nicht alleine zu sein.

Rain, Rain in the sky  
Everywhere I look my eyes see  
Rain, rain fallin' down  
Crying as it hits the ground  
Rain, rain in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Rain, Rain  
Falling rain, rain  
Only rain, rain

Maybe I'll go outside  
And walk beneath the clouds  
Pretend it's you that's watching over me  
This isn't the only thing that come's between us now  
Baby soon we'll be – together

Cher- Rain,rain


End file.
